Dimensional Warfare
by A-BOMBLIKEABOSS
Summary: Taken from the real world and shoved into a world he thought was not real, Jason McClain must help Shepard stop the Reapers before they destroy all life in the galaxy. Lucky for him, he has help. MirandaxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people, it's me with a new story that I will attempt to update weekly. So, lets get it started in HA! Let's get it started in HERE!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story except my OC.**

**Omega, 2185**

My vision slowly started to clear as my nose was assaulted with the smells of shit and dirt. If you're wondering who I am, my name is Jason McClain, and so far, my life has been one hell of a thrill ride. I somehow wounded up in a dimension where the Crysis games were real, but I got the Nano suit instead of Alcatraz. I stopped the Ceph, but then a bright light flashed, and I was sent to the Halo universe and helped out Noble team. But then another light flashed and Six and I were in the Dead Space universe helping Isaac against the Necromorphs, the same thing happened and we were in the Deus Ex universe helping Adam Jensen. But then, another light flashed, sending me, Adam, Isaac, and Six to the Star Wars universe during the Force Unleashed 2 and so we helped out Starkiller and then we got sent to the Bioshock universe and helped Delta rescue Eleanor. Just when I thought it was over, another light flashed and now I'm on some metal floor. I know Delta came with us because I heard a giant thud.

"Ugh my head. Everyone okay?" I asked as the Nano suit started healing any injuries I had.

"I'm alright." Adam said as he got up and brushed some dust off of his coat.

"I am uninjured." Starkiller said as he got up.

"I've had worse." Six said as he slowly rose to his feet.

"As long as there aren't any Necromorphs." Isaac said as his helmet retracted to show his face.

"AUUUUUUUUUU!" Delta said as he rose up from the ground.

"I'll take that as a yes, Delta." I said as I got up and looked around before I realized we were on Omega. "Guys, we're on Omega." I said as the others looked at him with confusion.

"Omega?" Adam asked as I sighed, and then explained to them about the game Mass Effect and how we had to find out what year it was. They saw a Batarian walking their way with a couple of Blue Suns with him as he noticed us and smiled, but his smile quickly faded when he saw Delta.

"Humans, give me your credit chits." he said as he held his hand out. Adam then walked to him and grabbed his hand and twisted it, making the alien scream in pain. The other mercs pulled out their weapons and were about to shoot us when they were all cut in half by Starkillers lightsabers. We all then turned to the Batarian.

"What year is it?" Adam asked as he held the Batarian's arm, making the alien look at him dumbfounded.

"What are you, stupid?" he asked as Adam twisted his arm again, making him scream again.

"Okay, okay, it's 2185!" the Batarian screamed as Adam knocked him out. I then knew what we had to do.

"Alright, it's 2185, so that means Mass Effect 2 has started." I said as I motioned the others to follow me. As we walked, I was unsure of where Shepard was. I would find out when we get to Afterlife. When we got to the club, I immediately noticed how loud the music was as we made our way to Aria. When we got to her booth, we stopped and her hired thugs scanned us and we were clear, she turned to look at us.

"Who are you people? And what kind of mech is that?" Aria asked as she pointed at Delta.

"Delta's not a mech, he's human." I said as Aria raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever, what do you want?" Aria asked as I decided what to ask her.

"Have you seen Commander Shepard lately?" I asked as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, she asked about Archangel and Mordin Solous, why?" she said. So it's a female Shepard. All right, let's continue.

"We were looking to join her team." I said as Aria looked at each of us.

"She said she was going to get Solous first, so if you head for Archangel, you might be able to talk with her." she said as I thanked her and left the club with the others to get some weapons and gear. After we took care of that, we went to the recruiting station and signed up, then the kid came in and Adam made sure he didn't join by taking his gun and jamming it. After that, we went to the skycar. Adam, Isaac and I went in first and left. When we got there, we waited for Starkiller, Six and Delta and when they got here, we went in and found Cathka and talked to him. When the mercs went in, we went in and gunned them down. When we got up to where Garrus was, he shot the last merc before he looked at us.

"Who are you people?" he asked as I was thinking of a reply when Six came to my rescue.

"Does it matter who we are right now? We need to get you out of here." he said as Garrus narrowed his eye.

"We can't. That bridge is the only way out, and it's kept me alive for this long. Why don't we hold out here until all the mercs have been dealt with." Garrus said as we nodded our heads.

"Sure." I said as I looked at where the mercs would be coming from and I saw Shepard with Jack and Miranda approaching. "Hey, Archangel, we got more mercs incoming." I said as he looked at where I pointed and he stood there for a bit before shaking it off.

"Don't kill the one in the N7 armor or the people next to her, they could be allies." Garrus says as he picks up his sniper rifle and started shooting more mercs as we did the same. When Shepard got to where we were, I noticed she had short black hair, and green eyes. I then saw Garrus take off his helmet as he and Shepard talked about how things have been. She then turns to us.

"Who are you guys?" Shepard asks as we all look at her.

"I'm Jason McClain, that's Adam Jensen, Delta, Starkiller, Isaac Clarke, and Noble Six." I said as I pointed at each one. I noticed Miranda eyeing the Nano suit, so I decided to screw around with her as I clear my throat. "See something you like?" I ask as she glares at me, which makes me laugh. "Come on, that glare isn't going to work." I said still laughing. Garrus then tells us about his plan to hold out here. We volunteered to stay here with Garrus as they left to close the doors. When they came back up, Garm and his Vorcha attacked them. I saw Delta light Garm on fire with an Incinerate, which made me mentally cringe. Later on, the gunship that hits Garrus in the face with a rocket appears and fires at Garrus, who is like a deer caught in headlights. Just as the rocket was about to hit him, it stopped, inches from his face. We all turned to see Starkiller using the Force on the rocket as he sent it flying back at the gunship, making it explode. Shepard then looked at us with an impressed look on her face.

"That's some good teamwork skills you have, I could use your skills on my team." Shepard said as she held out her hand. I grabbed it and shook it with a smile on my face.

"Count us in."

**Yeah! New story! Amazing! If you have any ideas for this story, let me know what you think. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys, it's me, with another chapter. In this chapter, I'm going to bring in another character. This one will be from a movie/game. So, lets do this.**

**Once again, I do not own anything except my OC, this story and any future OCs I make.**

**Chapter 2 **

We stood in the briefing room of the Normandy with Shepard, Jacob, and Miranda. She was once again eyeing the Nanosuit, but when I looked at her, she looked away. Ah Miranda, you always were one of my favorite characters, but you can be so damn annoying at times when it comes to things you don't know about.

"I don't know who you guys are, but I saw you in action, and I gotta say, I'm impressed." Jacob said as I asked Shepard where we could stay when EDI appeared.

"There are several rooms available. The cargo room, the starboard observation deck, the mass effect engine room, and medical." she said as we all picked our places to stay. As we left the room, I looked at the others.

"Guys, when we get to our rooms, we're going to need to remove the bugs in each room, then we may as well remove every bug on the ship." I said as Isaac nodded his head, he never liked being monitored by anyone. Adam and I both walked into the room where Thane would be in and removed the bugs, when that was done, we sat down in the chairs. I then took off my helmet and set it on the table. I then opened up my Omni-Tool and played some music.

**I'm Gonna Live Till I Die-Frank Sinatra **

Adam looked at me with an eyebrow raised as I looked back at him. "What?" I asked as the door opened and we looked to see Miranda walking in.

**Miranda POV**

I walked into the Med Bay where McClain where and Jensen were staying when I heard Frank Sinatra playing from McClain's Omni-Tool, but what made me stop was the fact that he wasn't wearing his helmet. He had a pale face with jet black hair, sky blue eyes and a scar running down his left eye. His eyes showed that he had seen death, destruction, betrayal, and war. He raised an eyebrow as he stared at me.

"You here to tell us something?" he asked as I regained my composure.

"Shepard wants you two to accompany her, myself, Garrus, and Delta to Korlus to recruit Okeer, a Krogan warlord." I said as they both nodded their heads.

"We'll get ready." McClain said as Jensen nodded his head. I nodded my head as I left the room. I looked up each individual, but found nothing on any of them. Not even medical records. It's almost as if they never existed. Especially McClain, there's something about that look in his eyes that makes me suspicious, it's as if he knows what's going to happen. That suit he wears is unlike anything I've ever seen before. If I can get my hands on that suit, humanity could secure their dominance in the galaxy.

**Jason POV**

As Miranda left the room, Adam turned to me. "Is this where we get that tank-bred Krogan you told us about?" he asked as I nodded my head.

"Yeah, let's hope it's the way I remember it." I said as I put my helmet on and we left to meet up with Shepard. When we got to the hangar, she was standing there with Delta, Garrus and Miranda.

"You guys ready?" Shepard asked as we nodded our heads.

"Yeah, we're good." I said we got into the shuttle and took off for Korlus.

**Korlus 2185**

When we landed on Korlus, we took a look around as Shepard said to be cautious. I advanced toward the direction Okeer was at when I noticed something that wasn't there in the game. There were bodies hung on the ceiling skinned with blood dripping making me and the others look them with horror. "What the hell?" Adam asked as I wondered what did this this suddenly I felt a burning pain smack into my side as I went flying off the side. I looked up to see Adam falling with me as darkness clouded my vision.

**Adam POV**

I don't know what did this, but they're still here as I saw a blue ball of energy hit Jason, sending him falling off the side. "JASON!" I yelled as I ran to try and grab him. Suddenly, I felt something strong hit me, knocking me off the side as well. I looked up to see a shimmer jump down after us as the world around me went black.

**Shepard POV**

I looked on with shock as Jason fell off the edge along with Adam. I looked at everyone else and saw that they were fine, but had looks of shock as well. "What just happened?" Garrus asked as I looked at him.

"I don't know, Garrus, but whatever happened, we have to find them." I said as Miranda looked at me in disbelief.

"Shepard, they obviously can't survive that fall. They're dead already. We have to continue the mission." she said as Delta looked at her.

"AUUUUUU!" Delta said as I was unsure of what he said as we continued to move along the path to Okeer.

**Jason POV **

I groaned as I woke up and saw that I was on another metal floor. I remembered Adam and I falling and some creature falling after me. I heard a groan as I turned to see Adam getting up.

"What happened?" he asked as I got up and was about to contact Shepard when I heard a strange clicking noise. I turned around to see a shimmer that I instantly knew meant that the person was cloaked. Adam looked at where I was looking and made his arm blades come out. The person uncloaked and what I saw made my blood run cold. For standing in front of us was a creature that was about the size of a Krogan, but had a human like body. He had a mask that I knew all too well on his face, had strange dreadlocks, a shoulder cannon, and gauntlets on his wrists that popped out two blades on each one. "What the hell is that?" Adam asked me as I got into a combat stance.

"A Predator."

**Well look at that! The Predator's in! Let me know what you think of this chapter. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, people, it's me with another chapter, I'm going to bring in another OC I made, but he will have abilities from another game. So let's do this. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs and this story.**

**Korlus 2185**

**Play Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace**

Adam and I stared down the intergalactic hunter that terrified me as he roared and charged us. Adam immediately charged towards him. His blades met Adams as they started fighting for an advantage. I stood there as Prophet showed me ways to defeat him. I wasn't sure if they would work, so I ran towards him. My fist met his hand as he caught my hand and pushed Adam away and punched me sending me to the floor. I groaned as the suit repaired the injuries I sustained. As I was about to get up, the Predator knocked me back to the ground. He then ripped off my helmet and lifted me up as he put his blades to my neck. Suddenly, a red and black fist smacked him off me as he went flying away from me. I looked at where the fist came from and saw a man wearing blue jeans and a black and red jacket with a hood over his face. I heard the Predator roar as the mans hands turned into red and black claws as I realized this person was a carrier of the Blacklight virus from Prototype. He ran towards the Predator and his claws immediately broke the Predators claws as he stabbed the Predator in the stomach making him fall to the floor. As he was about to kill the Predator, his shoulder cannon shot him in the face sending him smashing through the wall.

**Miranda POV**

I killed another Krogan that attempted to charge us as I focused my attention on Jedore. Suddenly the wall to her right was destroyed as a man wearing what appeared to be 21st Century clothing flew through hitting the ground with a thud. He then got back up as if nothing happened as Jedore aimed her rocket launcher at him and fired. A red and black substance engulfed his arm as it turned into a blade and blocked the rocket as it blew up on impact. He then turned his head towards Jedore as he ran towards her and impaled her with his blade. Red and black tendrils then engulfed Jedore as she was pulled into his body. He then turned toward us as we aimed our weapons at him.

"Who are you?" Shepard asked as I prepared to use my biotics.

"I don't have time to play 20 Questions, I've got a bigger problem to deal with in there." he said as he pointed at the wall he destroyed. He then ran back into the hole as we heard a strange roar. We ran after him and saw him fighting some alien I've never seen before. I then noticed Jensen and McClain fighting it as well. McClain then punched it in the back of the head, sending it crashing down to the floor. He then picked up his helmet and put it back on. He then walked towards the alien.

**Jason POV**

As I started walking towards the Predator, I noticed he seemed to give up. They never did that, so I slowed down as I approached him. As I stopped right in front of him, he kicked me in the gut, making me fall to the floor as I rolled back to my feet. He then removed his shoulder cannon and threw it to the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Miranda going for the cannon. I looked at her and she stopped as I shook my head. I then turned to the Predator as he removed his mask, revealing the classic four mandibles, piranha teeth, and face only a mother could love. I immediately decided to quote Arnold.

"You are one ugly mother fucker." I said as the Predator roared and ran towards me, and I did the same thing. I threw a punch towards his face. His hand shot up and caught it, and he retaliated by head-butting me, knocking me to the ground. As I got up, the Predator knocked me back to the ground. I then felt his hand grab my throat as he lifted me off the ground. He then started to turn my head, which meant he was going to take my head as a trophy. His wrist blades popped out, as he was about to cut off my head. I closed my eyes and waited for him to kill me when I heard a piercing sound and the Predator screaming in pain. I opened my eyes to see the Predator looking down as I followed his gaze to see a red and black claw sticking out. The Predator's grip began to loosen as I fell to the ground. I looked up to see the Blacklight carrier consuming the Predator. I then saw him sticking out his hand. I took it and he helped me up. I looked around to see Shepard and the others looking at him in shock and awe. I then decided to ask him some questions as I walked to the Predator's shoulder cannon and mask and picked them up.

"Who are you?" I asked as he looked at me before he smiled.

"You seriously don't remember me, Jason?" he asked as I looked at before shaking my head.

"No, I don't." I said as he pulled his hood down to reveal a face I thought I would never see again. I took off my helmet to see if I was hallucinating, but he was still there. I felt tears in my eyes as I walked towards him.

"Is it really you?" I asked as he smiled at me.

"Yeah, Jason, it is." he said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Jason, who is this?" Shepard asked as I looked at her with a smile on my face.

"Shepard, meet my brother, Wade McClain."

**Well, we're done with Korlus. Let me know what you think in the reviews. If you have any ideas for loyalty missions, let me know. I already have Six, Jason, and Isaac's planned out, so don't tell me about them. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another chapter, as you read last chapter, Jason's brother, Wade found him and was given the powers of the Blacklight virus. In this chapter, we're having Jason have a conversation with one of the other people who have hopped dimensions.**

**Chapter 4**

Wade and I were standing in the briefing room with Jacob, Shepard, Mordin, and Miranda. Mordin was eyeing Wade and myself, which kind of scared me.

"Strange abilities you have, Mr. McClain, would like to run tests with your permission." he said in that fast pace Salarians are known for.

"No." I said as he looked at me.

"Concern for brother, understandable, but research could lead to scientific breakthrough." Mordin said as I looked at Miranda.

"I know that, but Cerberus would want to get their hands on your research so Wade's keeping his abilities to himself." I said as Wade and I walked out of the room.

"So how have you been?" he asked which made me look at him with a smirk.

"How have I been? Well let's see, I've been shot, stabbed, beaten, electrocuted, set on fire, blown up, and today I've fought a Yautja. Another day in the office." I said which made us laugh. I then looked at the Plasma Caster I had taken. I then put it on my shoulder.

"Imagine if I had this thing as a weapon." I said when suddenly I felt pain in the shoulder I had put the cannon on. I looked at the cannon and tried to get it off, but it wouldn't come off. "OWWW!" I screamed as Shepard, Mordin, Jacob and Miranda ran out of the room.

"What's going on?" Shepard asks. "It's the cannon, it's fusing itself to Jason's shoulder." Wade said as I kept feeling the pain until I heard a click and saw the laser sight for the cannon.

"Sweet, I got a new weapon." I said as I shut off the laser sight. Mordin was muttering about how this is possible. "Prophet, how does thing work?" I asked turning off my speakers.

"It appears that the Plasma Caster as you call it has fused itself to your shoulder, locking itself into your DNA." He said in that deep monotone voice.

"So in other words, only I can use it." I said to myself as I left the room only to bump into the ray of sunshine herself.

"Hi, you must be Jason. I'm Kelly Chambers." she said in that cheery voice as she held out her hand. I grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Yep, I'm Jason McClain." I said as I let go of her hand. "Sorry, but I can't talk right now." I said gently as I walked into the elevator as the doors were closing, but not before Miranda stopped them from closing and walked in. We stood there silently for a few seconds before I broke the silence. "So how have you been?" I asked her as she glares at me.

"I'm not here to make friends, so if that's all you're going to ask me, then you may as well stop." she said as I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just trying to make conversation." I said as she glared at me more. "Since you're stuck with me, why don't you tell me about yourself." I said as she proceeded to brag about her biotics and how she could shoot a mechs head from 100 meters away. "Well, that's nice." I say as the elevator opens and we walk out. "Well, nice talking to you, Miranda." I say as the door to Thane's room closes. I walk over to a chair and sat down as Adam looks at me.

"So what's with her?" he asked as I sigh. "There any other bugs in here, Prophet?" I asked.

"There are no surveillance or audio devices in the room." he says.

"Okay, she was created in a lab by her father Henry Lawson." I said spitting the name like it was poison. "She was made to be perfect in every way. But he never showed pride or affection toward her. He didn't want a daughter, he only wanted a dynasty." I said as Adam nodded his head. "He's one man I want to put a bullet between the eyes." I said as Adam nodded his head.

"Seems like one bad bastard." he said as I nod my head.

"Trust me Adam, if you thought what you faced was bad, Henry Lawson is a whole lot worse." I say as I get up and leave the room, but as the door opens, I see Miranda walking toward her room. "Damn." I said. She must have heard our talk. Well, can't change that now. "EDI, where's Isaac?" I asked.

"Mr. Clarke is in the Engineering Deck with Engineer Daniels and Engineer Donnelly." She said as I nod my head.

"Thanks." I say as I walk into the elevator.

**Miranda POV**

I walked toward McClain and Jensen's room when I heard them talking. I was about to enter the room when I heard McClain and Jensen talking.

"There any other bugs in here, Prophet?" I heard McClain ask.

"There are no surveillance or audio devices in the room." I hear a deep monotone voice say.

"Okay, she was created in a lab by her father Henry Lawson." I hear McClain say spitting the name like it was poison as I widened my eyes. "She was made to be perfect in every way. But he never showed pride or affection toward her. He didn't want a daughter, he only wanted a dynasty." I heard him say. "He's one man I want to put a bullet between the eyes." I heard McClain say.

"Seems like one bad bastard." Jensen said.

"Trust me Adam, if you thought what you faced was bad, Henry Lawson is a whole lot worse." I heard McClain say as I heard footsteps approaching the door. I quickly made my way to my office as I heard the door open. How did he know? Does he know about Oriana? If so, what will he do?

"All members of the ground team report to the briefing room." Joker says on the intercom. I walk out of my office to the elevator as I wonder about the mystery that is Jason McClain.

**There we go, people, I've finally managed to update a new chapter; school can be a problem sometimes. Let me know what you think in the reviews. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, people, A-BOMBLIKEABOSS here with another chapter. We'll have Jason stay on the Normandy while Shepard goes to Horizon, so let's do this.**

**Chapter 5**

I stood in the briefing room leaning on the wall as Shepard explained the situation on Horizon. She then looked at all of us.

"Isaac, Wade, Zaeed, Grunt, you'll be with me on the ground team." she said as they nodded their heads.

"You got it(Wade)/Got it(Zaeed)/I can't wait(Grunt)/Lets do it(Isaac)." they all said as Shepard looked at the rest of us.

"Dismissed." she said as we left the room. I noticed from the corner of my eye that Miranda was following me. I started to speed walk as I walked into the CIC. I walked into the elevator as I closed the door only for it to stop and open to show Miranda walking in with a furious look on her face as she pinned me to the wall and grabbed my throat.

**Miranda POV**

As Shepard dismissed us, I noticed Jason was walking out of the room. I followed him, but he must have noticed me as he started to walk faster. I accelerated my pace as he stepped into the elevator and closed the door, but I stopped the door as I pinned him to the wall and grasped his throat.

"How do you know about me?" I asked with venom in my voice as he slowly took my hands off of him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." he said as he took off his helmet. His eyes showed that he knew something. "What do you know?" I asked as he looked at me for a second before sighing.

"That's for me to know." he said as he stepped out of the elevator and into his quarters before locking the door. I sighed as I walked into my office to contact the Illusive Man. As he appeared on the screen, I thought to myself. Whatever he knows, I will find out.

"Miranda how are our unknowns?" he asked as I looked at him.

"McClain has a brother who has the ability to shift his limbs into weapons, can absorb people, and can shrug off bullets." I said explaining Wade's abilities. I saw him nod his head.

"Interesting, how about the others?" he asked as I remembered the others.

"Delta appears to be contained in a suit that seems to stop bullets from reaching his body, as well as a giant drill on his arm, and he appears to have many abilities." I said explaining Delta.

"Clarke wears a suit unlike any others with a strange weapon and wears a device on his wrist that allows him to lift an object and throw it at his enemies." I said remembering Isaac using it on Omega.

"Starkiller carries two strange weapons and can shoot lightning from his hands as well as use some form of telekinesis." I said remembering how he cut the mercs on Omega to pieces.

"Jensen appears to have been mechanically augmented and has weapons concealed in his body." I said as I remembered the blades in his arms.

"Noble Six seems to be stronger than normal humans and looks like he can go head to head with a Krogan. He also carries a strange weapon that appears to be made of energy" I said as I remembered the sword he carried.

"Jason wears a suit unlike any I have seen, it appears to be able to stop bullets, enhances his abilities, and allows him to survive injuries that would normally kill someone. He recently acquired a weapon from an alien no one has ever seen, but Wade consumed it." I said as he nodded his head.

"Interesting, see if you can't get them on our side." he said as he ended the call. I got up from my chair and walked out of the room to talk to McClain. As I left my office, I noticed the door to McClain's room was unlocked. As I went into the room, I saw Jensen sitting in a chair.

"Excuse me, where is Jason?" I asked as he looked at me.

"Don't know, he left a couple seconds ago." he said as I wondered where he went.

**Jason POV**

So the Illusive Man is sending Miranda to try to turn us to his side. Well, that's not going to work, in fact, I'm going to do the opposite to Miranda to get her to defect. I hear footsteps approaching the door as I activated my cloak and turned invisible as Miranda walked out of the room. I watch her walk to my room as the door opens and she walks in. I'll have to help her with her loyalty mission in order to gain her trust.

"Wade, Jason, Shepard wants you guys to come up to the briefing room." Joker said over the intercom. I nod my head as I walk into the elevator only for it to stop as Miranda walked in.

"Why are you in here? He didn't call for you." I said already knowing why she was in there.

"I'm coming up to see why Shepard needs you two up in the briefing room." she said as I nod my head and the doors open to Wade, who was grinning.

"What are we waiting for? Lets go." he said as we walked through the armory and into the briefing room to see Jacob, Shepard, and three people I didn't expect to be on Horizon. The first was a Predator who I immediately recognized from the scar on his helmet. The second person was the demon killer himself, Doom Guy. But the last person made me stop. He looked exactly like Wade and I but was wearing a black jacket and blue jeans, and appeared to have electricity originating from his hands. Wade and I both had tears in our eyes.

"Damon?" we both asked as he nodded his head with a smile.

"Hey guys, it's good to see you again." he said as he pulled us into a hug.

**Well there we go! My last OC for this story, and Scar from AVP and Doom Guy from Doom are the last people I'm adding to the team of Dimension Hoppers. Let me know what you think in the reviews. A-BOMBLIKEABOSS out.**


End file.
